


Kimi no Omocha ja nai sa (I'm not your toy)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cameras, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Showing Off, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I don’t know, Yutti. Don’t I have enough pictures taken of me because of work?”“Indeed. But, honestly, how many pictures do you have that I took? It’s a whole other thing, Hikka. Trust me.”





	Kimi no Omocha ja nai sa (I'm not your toy)

**Title:** Kimi no Omocha ja nai sa (I’m not your toy)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.419

**Prompt:[174\. Spellbound](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Toy.

 

 

Hikaru had taken his time in the shower.

He was tired, even more than usual, so he thought he kind of deserved it.

He washed himself properly, then just enjoyed the hot water hitting his shoulders, soothing his muscles.

When he saw the state his fingers were in, he deemed it as a good moment to finally get out, and wrapped his bathrobe around himself, letting out a satisfied sound.

He went back to the bedroom, and smiled.

Yuto was sitting on the bed, his new camera in his hands, and was staring intently at the small screen on it.

He had gone out a couple of hours that afternoon to take a few pictures to test it, and by his frown Hikaru could tell that his OCD didn’t let him appreciate the work he had done.

“Anything good?” he asked him, and the way the younger jumped confirmed that he was particularly focused in the moment of self-criticism.

“You scared him.” he told his boyfriend, wincing, then he shook his head. “I don’t know, I’m not sure. There’s still something off with the focusing every time I zoom in.” he explaining, stretching his arms out to show a picture to the elder.

Hikaru leant down, frowning.

“I don’t know. I’m no expert, so it kind of looks perfect to me.” he said, shrugging, then he sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around him. “You ask too much from yourself, Yutti.” he told him, kissing the side of his head.

“I don’t. I just don’t like to do things half-assed.” he clarified, then moved along to another picture. “See? Look here, if you zoom in the contours are slightly blurred. I really hate that.” he sighed. “I should practice more till I get the gist of it. Every camera’s got its own way to be treated.” he said, more to himself than to Hikaru.

Or, at least, that’s what the elder was hoping, because it made absolutely no sense to him.

He got up, heading toward the closet to take some clean clothes, when he heard the mattress shift. When he turned to look at Yuto again, the younger was kneeling on the bed, the camera tight in his hand and a mischievous look on his face.

“You know, as practice goes...” he said, tilting his head. “They don’t have to be outdoor shots for me to learn how to focus the lens.” he told him, hoping he was giving him enough clues as to what he had in mind.

Hikaru frowned, and looked around a couple of times before realizing what he was talking about.

“Me?” he asked, his eyes wide open. “I don’t know, Yutti. Don’t I have enough pictures taken of me because of work?” he winced.

Yuto got up, slowly walking toward him, and once he had reached him he let his hand go to the elder’s neck, brushing it up and down in a soothing way.

“Indeed. But, honestly, how many pictures do you have that I took? It’s a whole other thing, Hikka. Trust me.” he leant over, kissing the spot where his hand had been and then moving to his ear. “Besides, I take much better shots when I really like the subject.” he murmured, and all Hikaru could do was shiver.

Yuto had turned it sexual, there was no doubt about that. And the sly little thing knew exactly how to turn Hikaru’s switch on, and was blatantly taking advantage of it.

“Fine.” he said, dry. “Let me put some clothes on and…”

“Bathrobe’s going to be fine.” Yuto interrupted him, smirking.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment, then gave him the slightest nod.

“Where do you want me?” he asked, arching an eyebrow and pushing his body against the younger’s. Because, well, two could play that game.

Nakajima smiled, though, his pride untouched by the way he had shivered at the contact.

“Living room. The light’s better there, and since it’s dark already I’m going to have to make it work.”

They went to the other room, and Hikaru sat on the couch, waiting for further instructions. Meanwhile, he tried to think about anything that wasn’t his boyfriend, or the camera, or the way he was currently looking at him.

He wanted to keep the photos’ rating as low as possible.

“How do you want me?” he asked, tightening the bathrobe’s sash for good measure. It was incredibly uncomfortable.

Yuto smirked, nodding.

“Just sit there for now. I have to adjust the camera to understand what’s the better way to do this.” he said, and then he started.

He took a few pictures of him sitting there, checking how they came out, wincing and starting all over again. And that went on for a while.

“Okay, I think I got it. This should be okay for this distance, what do you think?” he asked, reaching over and showing him one of the pictures.

Hikaru swallowed.

If he thought he was doing a good job masking how the whole thing turned him on, he had been wrong. It was there, written all over his face, the thing standing out the most in a photo that otherwise would've been perfectly innocent.

“Yeah. Seems fine.” he murmured, shifting on the couch and taking a deep breath. “But I guess we’re not done, are we?” he said then, clenching his lips.

Nakajima smiled and shook his head, then crouched in front of him.

“Let me take a few up close now.” he told him. “Lean against the backrest and look at me.” he instructed, and once again Yaotome did as asked.

He tried to let his mind wander. They had to go grocery shopping, they were running out of rice and soy sauce. Oh, he should’ve called his mother, it had been a while since he had last spoken to her. He wondered how his niece was doing, she had started middle school this semester. Perhaps he should’ve given a call to his brother too, because...

It wasn’t working, there was no kidding himself. Yuto was at hand’s reach, he was pointing the camera right at his face, and there was no way Hikaru could actually focus on anything else, so he just gave up, and let his thoughts roam free to they actually wanted to go.

“Fuck.” the younger murmured when he checked the last shot, then he raised his eyes on Hikaru, grinning. “You’re good at this.” he told him, then got back to his feet and took a few steps back, never tearing his eyes off of him.

“Nice being of use.” Hikaru muttered, biting his tongue, hard.

“Do you think...” Yuto said then, hesitating. “Think you can undo the bathrobe? Just a little?” he asked, his eyes darkened.

Hikaru’s whole body twitched hearing that, and he cursed himself at the satisfied look on the younger’s face.

Without saying a word, he loosened the sash, letting the bathrobe a little off his shoulders. He got more comfortable on the couch, slipping further down and leaning his head against the backrest.

“Like this?” he asked, and now there was no more trying and hide the arousal, there was no misunderstanding as to where this was going.

“Perfect.” Yuto murmured, and then all Hikaru could hear was the click from the camera and his own heavy breathing.

He was getting hard. Painfully so. And he knew that it didn’t matter how much he tried to cover it, the tent in his bathrobe was almost obscene right now.

And Yuto, of course, noticed.

“Hikka...” he said, his eyes inevitably flying to his cock, licking his lips. “More.” he asked, and the elder didn’t need to make any question as to what he meant.

He opened the bathrobe completely, letting his loose around his frame, and showing himself to Yuto’s longing eyes.

“This enough?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“For now.” the younger said, his voice huskier now, and Hikaru couldn’t hold back a smirk when he saw him instinctively adjust his pants to diminish the discomfort, clearly affected by the sight in front of him.

Hikaru couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to jump off the couch, land Yuto to the floor and fuck him until it hurt.

And he would've done just that, and the younger would've let him, but he was spellbound to the camera and the way it was on him, he was spellbound to the way Yuto’s hands held on tighter to it, as if fighting the instinct to move elsewhere. He wanted to see how far he was going to take it, so he tried to behave.

Nakajima bent his knees and got down, and now the angle must’ve been indecent, because the camera was aiming directly at his cock, but Hikaru couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about it, not with the way Yuto was focused on him.

“Hikaru.” the younger said a couple of minutes later, looking straight into his eyes.

“Any other instruction?” the elder asked, trying to sound as unaffected as he could, despite the fact that they both knew it was just for show.

“Touch yourself.” the younger asked directly, and something in his voice made Hikaru moan, more affected by it than by the order itself.

He made a show of it, because that was the whole point.

He brushed his hand down his chest, slowly, making sure that the camera was getting a view of all of that, and finally he wrapped it at the base of his cock. He closed his eyes and groaned, finally get some relief, and trying to hold back and not stroke himself too fast already, like he actually wanted to do.

“Like that. Go up, brush your thumb on the tip. God, that looks so good, Hikka, you’re doing so good.” Yuto kept talking, as if to distract himself from his own arousal, but his words did nothing but aggravate Hikaru’s situation. The younger got closer, taking a full-body shot before focusing back to his cock, and now Hikaru felt completely exposed to him and he liked it, the camera fucking him better than his own hand was.

“Yutti...” he whined after a while, and the younger shook his head.

“Not yet.” he said. “I know it’s hard, but you can make it. Just give me some more of that.” he got further down, and now his face was so close to where Hikaru wanted it that it was incredibly difficult to resist the temptation to grab his head and choke him on his cock. “It looks incredible, Hikka. You’re leaking so much, it’s so good. Stroke down, let me see that vein. It’s... I...” his voice faltered, and for the first time since they had begun Hikaru saw him lose control. “Pretend it’s my hand, Hikka. Stroke yourself as fast as you like, and then let me see you come.” he ordered, and Hikaru’s moan was the loudest till now, and he did just as he had asked, forcing himself to keep his eyes on him, on the camera trying to match his pace, while his hand moved impossibly fast.

“Almost there.” he groaned a few moments later, and Yuto pulled back a little and took picture after picture, making sure he wasn’t going to miss it.

The orgasm almost caught Hikaru’s off guard, far better than he usually achieved with his hand only, mind-blowing, and it seemed to go on for an eternity.

He collapsed completely against the couch, breathing impossibly fast, his eyes open and fixed on his boyfriend.

Yuto looked desperate, almost. He took another couple of pictures, then he pulled his pants down enough to free his cock, wrapping his hand around it and almost snarling once he finally did.

“Don’t even think about it.” Hikaru said, then he sat up and brought his hand on the back of his thighs, pulling him closer. “I’d let you fuck me, but I don’t think you’re going to last that long.”

“Damn it, Hikaru...” Yuto groaned, but then the elder’s mouth was on him, and he forgot how to speak altogether.

Hikaru was right, of course. He was too far gone for any kind of teasing or anything too elaborate, so all he did was keep his jaw slack, letting the younger fuck his mouth as he pleased, and it wasn’t long that he felt a hand on the back of his head keeping him in place, while Yuto pushed all the way down his throat and came, screaming and pulling hard on his head.

After that, he seemed unable to move, and so Hikaru took his hand, slowly leading him to lay on the couch and getting on top of him, smirking.

“Fuck.” was the first thing Yuto said. “ _Fuck.”_

Hikaru laughed, leaning over to kiss his lips.

“Yeah. I think it pretty much sums it up.” he joked, then he sighed and got more comfortable on him. “Seriously though, Yutti... you’ve got weird kinks.”

The younger sat up, glaring at him.

“Me? You were touching yourself for all of ten seconds and you were already close. You liked this just as much as I did.” he pointed out.

Hikaru chuckled, and didn’t deny it.

When his boyfriend grabbed the camera from the coffee table where it had been abandoned though, he groaned.

“Please, Yuto. We were both caught up in the moment. I don’t think there’s any need to look at those. Wipe the SD and let’s just pretend it’s never happened.”

Yuto kept going through the images, the grin on his face growing wider.

“I’ve got no intention to erase them, Hikka. I’ve got gold here, seriously. Look at this.” he turned the camera toward him, and Hikaru caught a glimpse of himself before he could shut his eyes.

“Get that thing away from my face. I don’t like myself that much.” he complained.

Yuto chuckled, leaning down and kissing him.

“But I do.” he said, almost tenderly. “And I’m keeping these. I’ll hide them on my laptop in some encrypted folder, but I have to have them. You never know. They can always come in handy.” he joked, then he wrapped his arms around the elder and closed his eyes, completely content.

Hikaru was about to protest, but he didn’t.

There was no point in arguing with Yuto anyway. He always ended up getting what he wanted.

The fact that it almost always matched what Hikaru wanted as well, was a whole other matter.

 

 

 


End file.
